


Journey through the Azim Steppe in 514 days

by flo_flower



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Battle, Blood and Violence, Diary/Journal, Family Feels, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Heroism, Male Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Male-Female Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Romance, Some Humor, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_flower/pseuds/flo_flower
Summary: The eye-opening life of Asteros Sefrun- a barbaric Azim Steppe Xaela- and the tragic adventure of Khristie Rimiure- the girl next door that went through hell and back... Though not quite from the same pod of peas, they found strenght in one another. This is their story, a story of grief, happiness, growth, despair and hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Backstory of Asteros and Khristie

Asteros‘ life begins in the cold barren land of Coerthas. He was born into one of the tribes which wished to expand their territory- choosing to explore the lands of Coerthas. Sadly, this did not end well...  
Asteros was born during these travels, still a small baby, he has no memory of his early life- when all the tragedy struck. Upon seeing the Xaela tribe Ishgardians- in fear of roaming dragonic ancestry, killed them in cold blood. There were only 2 survivors of the slaughter, small Asteros and his grandfather, there was only pure fear, after seeing the rest of his familiar blood slain, Asteros' grandfather took him from his mother's dead hands into his own and hurried back to the Steppe. Some might call it cowardice, especially the Xaela, but this act saved both his and his grandson's life. Now back in the Steppe, they had nothing, no home, only their experience and the vast areas of the Steppe.  
Astero's grandfather took care of him well, he's done this before with his own children, after all. As his grandson grew older and older, he taught him more and more, so he could live, survive both cruelty of nature and man. He wasn't the best person, though, his mind was shattered after seeing his kin slaughtered, he had slowly started losing his mind from it all, his older age didn't help either... Nevertheless, he loved Asteros. Due to his shattered state, Asteros never found out which tribe he belonged to, he didn't even know his parents' name, he only knew what happened to them...  
„It's for your own good... Or rather, mine... I still remember those scenes in my head... Oh, how I remember it, your mother's bleeding arms, your father's striked down body... I'm sorry, don't mean to frighten you, but be careful of man... There's nothing worse than man and sense of power...“  
Asteros will never forget those words.

They stayed together, one of them- teaching, the other- learning, the Steppe was vast and there's always more to learn with each passing day, while it was hard with only the two of them, they pulled through by hunting, searching, foraging, trading with other Xaela tribes, Asteros gained more and more experience and confidence in himself with each of their venture- his granddad really taught him everything. As they got older, Asteros started developing problems with his sight, his forefather decided to take it into his own hands and fix this, although, he never had the proper knowledge for such big surgeries, Asteros trusted him. Believing that the younger Xaela's eyes were infested with bugs, his grandfather took it upon himself to rid of- needle and water were prepared, the first to go was the left eye... The pain was excrutiating, there were no bugs, only blood and now a one-eyed Asteros, he realised his mistake, granddad really doesn't know everything... His eye was patched up, thankfully a scar that drew across his left eye makes it look like he got scratched by a tiger- that's what Asteros says when confronted about it, but the truth is much more grim... But who needs to know, right?  
From the eye incident, Asteros began to realise his grandfather was slowly losing his sense of reason, Asteros had now become his grandfather's carer. Although that didn't last long, one early morning, his granddad didn't wake up... It's unkown if it was his old age or his sanity that killed him.  
Asteros was now alone, still a pre-teen, he had to use what he learned to survive. His forefather's words echoed in his mind, even knowing that grandpa wasn't fully okay in the head, he was his only family and now, he realised he didn't have anyone he could trust. Believing that people are only there to cause pain, he took shelter in nature and it's animals, he found himself closer to wolves and other beasts than other men. And he really was a beast-- he didn't know who he was as a person. He didn't belong to any tribe, he had no family anymore, he was left on his own to survive, this didn't depress him though, he accepted his life, he was to be raised by the Steppe's fierce and wild animals now... As he grew older, his mind had opened up a bit, he continued to trade, talk with other Xaela, but he only really showed kindness and affection to the animals- and for some reason, they liked him too, whether it was his wild appearance or just the fact that he smelled really bad, nevertheless, he was happy. Resting with the baras tigers was his favorite thing to do, since they were so cuddly, furs- on an animal or butched- keep you warm all night long!  
As he grew older, Asteros realised his strenght, his confidence; he had nothing to fear- he was powerful, hearty and all-mighty! Constantly looking for bigger challenges to tackle. Truly, travelling through the Azim Steppe was relaxing to him, it was a way of life, for sure. The other tribes wished for such a strong warrior on their side, men and women were in awe of his strenght and ability to commune with animals, though his caution of people and hermit-like life never let him become a part of any tribe, he didn't want to. Nevertheless, he had his share of moments with other Xaela. His proudest moment was when he wrestled an Oklund man! They're big, Asteros was big as well, but his opponent was bigger, Asteros was chest height compared to him. Nevertheless, Asteros overpowered him, pile-driving his combatant into the ground, proving the point that size really doesn't matter.  
Despite his rough early days and seeking of identity, Asteros found happiness in his life through his forefather's teaching and experience- and his confidence. To always remember his grandfather, Asteros named his surname after his name- Sefrun. As Asteros' name echoed, other tribes were curious of this tribe called „Sefrun“, little did they know, though, this tribe was a one man army... And well, wasn't really a tribe, just a surname.

The story of Khristie is one you'd read in a book, rather than hear it from someone, really, you wouldn't think anyone would make it out alive out of such a situation, especially with a clear head... And especially not with a smile on their face afterwards, but it's real.

Khristie, also called Khris by some, is a handy, talented Raen girl with golden hair. She was ordinary, but also special, in a way. She was born in one of Othard's mountainous trench villages- Osha, it was a peaceful, beautful place, like something you'd see in a painting, the population only consisted of Raen. Her father is a respected kami priest, her mother- a retired shinobi, she also has a little sister called Kama who aspires to be a singer, they live in a small-but-big-enough house with a garden. Khristie loves her family, her life, the little village that she calls home and especially her little sister.  
She's very crafty, if anything needs fixing or making she's there to help: bamboo beds, cotton hammocks, buildings, clothes, you name it, she's got the skills to do it all (her specialty was carpentry, though). She even won several craftmanship contests in Kugane. This diligence makes her, along with her family, very respected, although it doesn't take much to be liked in Osha, they're a very tight-knit community, everyone knows eachothers' birthdays in this little green village. Although it would never be the same after what happened during one spring night...  
Khristie was dropping off some supplies to one the village's strongest guards- Raiji. He took a really bad fall during one of his excursions- it was really bad, it was pure luck that he survived, the fall had injured him so bad that he could no longer be a guard- if he didn't want to suffer more. Khristie's compassionate heart felt really bad for him, so she made Raiji some sturdy crutches that'd aid him in his recovery.  
„You really didn't have to--“  
„It's fine! Besides, I feel better knowing that they wont break if you ever decide to fight something again.“ Khristie laughs quietly under her nose. His look at her was bittersweet, but really- he appreciated it tons.  
They share a quick friendly chat, Raiji doesn't even try to hide how much he likes Khristie, but she doesn't budge him on it either, for now, they're just laughing, enjoying themselves (with blushing faces).  
„I don't think they'll let me leave the bed anytime soon, but I hope you have a really pleasant birthday tomorrow.“ That's right, it was Khris' 21st birthday tomorrow. She thanks him for the words and gives a big hug before leaving- though a nurse had to be called afterwards because she might've accidentally cracked his rib (or two), Raiji welcomed it and sent her off.  
The thoughts of her birthday drifted in her mind: the cake, the good times, her smiling family, she was ready for it. Stepping up the stone step incline, she enters her home, her family greet her and she spares them a moment of time, telling about her day and work. In the garden, her little sister congratulates her on her age with a big hug.  
„One day I'll be as old as you!“ She sure will. As Kama and Khristie rest near the bright blooming sakura tree, Kama sings a song... It was a beautiful song, Emi, the village's prime musician has been teaching her well.  
„You know, I think in a few years' time you'll be a famous idol in Kugane!“ Khristie says, to support her little sister.  
As the night draws, they return to their house. Khristie is first to jump into bed- or rather- lie down, not even switching out of her work uniform. She had a very tiring day lifting metal items for Nagakazu, the village's go-to blacksmith, she was nowhere near as strong as that man was... As exhaustion kicks in, she slowly snoozes away as sweet thoughts of her birthday come to mind once again...  
Crack crack  
She is woken up in the middle of the night by loud noises and sounds of her mother's distressed cries. With a jolt of shock, she steps out of her room, rubbing her eyes, and into the living room, a man in imperial uniform is terrorizing her mother! With no time to spare, she jumps into action.  
„Hey!“ Khristie shouts as she wakes more, this man had the full kit- uniform, weapon... Made out of pure metal. He clearly was intent on hurting someone. In her shock, she grabs onto him and tries to force him away from her mom- he was much bigger than her, in fact, he's the one that grabbed onto her in the end. As the struggle initiates, it quickly disappears as Khristie's mom plunges a knife into the man's back. He falls to the floor and Khristie only sees her mother's angry expression (don't forget her mom is a retired shinobi).  
„Mom--?“  
„Your father-- You need to go! They've taken him, Kama went after him, as well!“ She says as she takes the knife out of the man's back and passes the bloody blade to her daughter- „Hide it, use it if you really must, use the shadows to your advantage. I'll take care of the body- Now go!“- Khristie does as her mother says.  
With ever increasing adrenaline, she runs down the rocky steps, quickly stopping to a halt after hearing more struggle- rushing to cover that'd hide her. The struggling voice of Kama and another man are heard just a moment later. There was no time to waste or spectate. Not taking a moment to look around her, she takes out the blade and rushes near the soldier- several stabs to the back and he falls to the floor.  
„Kama!“ Khristie rushes to her sister's side, hugging her tight with her now bloodied hands.  
„T-they took dad...--!“  
„I know, stay really far behind me, okay? We'll save dad, come on.“-- Khristie would soon forever regret saying this.  
Sneaking around the shadows of the village, Khris discovers the main area of action. Several imperial soldiers had the Raen villagers lined up, they weren't doing anything yet, mostly just talking to eachother, the villagers were terrified, though- as anyone would be. Soon, Khristie sees her father on the floor, under imperial soldier heel- he was a kami priest, of course they'd wanna make example on someone with respect. Laughter and more chatter amongst the soldiers echo from the scene.  
„Dad!!“   
„Huh?“ Kama rushes to her father's aid. With no time to react with, Khristie only holds out her hand as Kama rushes off.  
„Hm--?!“ The imperial soldier is surprised as he hits Kama with the head of his gunblade, throwing her to the side, the villagers look at the scene terrified, her father struggling even more now.  
Shocked and in fear, Khristie rushes in, blade in hand. She swings at the soldier, scratching his abdomen, but with no avail, she is overpowered and quickly knocked out too.  
„Quite the squad of bodyguards you have, huh?“ One of the men say. „Let him go, take the girl with blood on her hands, I think we can wager on who's it is.“  
Khristie father stumbles to Kama's side, shielding her with his body- too weak to do anything else, he watches as Khristie's body is picked up and taken away. From the side, her mother watches as well in horror. No one says anything now that power has been shown. The villagers follow further commands and the imperials leave soon after. This marks the start of the journey...


	2. The Journey back home that took 514 days (Part 1)

Survivors:  
Ofen- Cynical man who was abandoned as a child, he works as a builder for the village. 20 years old.  
Nagakazu- Village's most respected blacksmith, his dignity and experience makes him a great teacher, though he's hard to approach. 39 years old.  
Bakaro- Kind-hearted man who's extremely passionate about family, works as the village's animal carer. 27 years old. Married to Emi.  
Emi- Serene musician, easily gets put under pressure, but always tries her best. 25 years old. Married to Bakaro.  
Khristie- Diligent crafter, tries to be the dedicated to everything as much as she can. 21 years old.

„Oh, by the kami, you're finally awake..! Hey, guys!“ Khristie barely opens her eyes as she hears the melodic voice of a woman. It was Emi, she's been keeping her on her lap this whole time.  
„Just don't move too much, we all had a rough landing.“ Despite the warning from Emi, Khristie tilts her head up, her limbs shaking as she slowly regains control of her body. Her eyes are met with a lush vast landscape, the skies were blue without a cloud in sight, slight breeze was in the air, it appeared to be about 1PM. The beautiful sight loses its charm instantly as she sees a giant crashed aircraft right behind Emi.  
„W-what happened..?“ Khristie asks.  
„You okay? You got smacked pretty hard back there...“ Bakuro's voice breaks through her question. It all came back to her now. The village, the guards, her family.  
„Where are we?“ Khristie changes the question.  
„No clue, we were taken by the imperials into the aircraft... It was scary. Think they wanted to do something with us..?“ Emi thinks. „But we crashed... Somehow. The guards were killed by something.“  
Uh, what? What happened while Khristie was out? She finds it all hard to believe, but...  
„We're in the Azim Steppe, can only guess the Xaela struck us down. We're lucky they didn't kill us, too.“ Nagakazu's older voice comes through.  
Well, it's true, they were all still alive, slightly wounded and winded, but alive. What do they do now, though? They've no idea where their home is or where EXACTLY they are.   
„Here--“ Ofen appears from behind the aircraft and drops a knife near Khristie's feet, it was the same one that she used back in the village. „The guards had it, good thing they're dead now, though.  
She picks it up, memories come flooding back even more. The dried blood on her work apron and hands re-tell her the entire tale. Still shaky, she manages to stand up to her full height. Inspecting the scene before her... It feels like a dream.  
„What do we do now..?“  
„Well, we need to get back home, but...“ The worried tone in Emi's voice is disheartening. „Where is home..?“  
„Far away, I'd wager, hell, don't think we even have a chance of making it back.“ Nagakazu's 'optimism' doesn't make the situation better, Emi looks on the brink of tears... He realises this and breaks the silence. „Look around for whatever you can use. We'll need to move, presumably to where the sun is setting.“  
They waste no time moving out. Though it seems like Ofen scoured the aircraft through and through, Khristie manages to find a notebook. She takes it, thinking it might end up being useful. Exchanging few words, they start moving through the grassy Steppe...  
A few hours of travel really made them realize how far away they all are. It was terrifying. They had to make camp now, though, during the night it would be far too difficult and cold to travel. Gathering sticks and stones, they just barely manage to build a small campfire.  
No one says anything, they just stare at the fire. Nagakazu sits quietly. Ofen is stoic. Khristie is still trying to fight the lethargy from her body. Emi clings onto Bakuro. They're all stressed and the hopelessness of the situation bites quick...  
„Is my family okay?“ Khristie cannot stand the silence any longer.  
„Yes, I saw them on the side while we we're getting loaded into the aircraft; your dad, mom, they're all okay.“ Bakuro replies.  
Thank the kami. She sighs in relief as she hears his words. Not much else is said afterwards... They're all still drifting away in their thoughts. The campfire slowly dies as the night comes to an end. They got few hours of sleep, the hunger was kicking in. Nevertheless, they had to keep moving... Somewhere.  
Khristie took this moment of the morning to write down her feelings into the notebook, in hopes that it'll help her. She takes charcoal left from the fire and begins writing her days...

Day 2  
Khristie finally washes off her blood. Emi is trying hard not to cry, the group consoles her. The Steppe's berries and other fruits help quench their hunger for the time being. Nagakazu and Khristie use their hands to fashion daggers for the group, crude, but definitely helpful.

Day 3  
Everyone's trying to keep their hopes up. Ofen,, not being able to fall asleep, inquires about a tribe of some sort...  
„It was up the stream.“ He explains. „Maybe they can help us?“   
Nagakazu shakes his head at his words. „These are Xaela for kami's sake, they'll rip us apart the moment they see us!“  
„Well, I think it's worth a try...“ Emi quietly pitches in. „Maybe they'll be kind...“  
Is it Nagakazu thats too pessimistic or Emi thats too naive?   
„I agree. We're scrapping the bottom here.“ Bakuro steps in behind Emi. Nagakazu is clearly annoyed, but... They were right, nothing to lose.  
„Well, I'll check it out, you guys can stay here if ya want.“ Ofen says as he grabs his dagger. Khristie stands up just a second after, joining his side. „I'll come with, weapons away, let's try talking first, okay?“ Ofen nods and does as she says.  
Making their way up the stream and near the tribe tents, they're greeted with wary looks and slowly drawn weapons...  
„We mean no harm! We just wish to ask for help!“ Khristie exclaims. The tribesmen and women look at their scales rather than their faces. Had they never seen Raen before? Or was it their clothes? They keep their weapons up, wary, still. Ofen was scared, stoic, Khristie was sweating, they were glancing at eachother.  
„What is it?“ A deep older voice beckons from a man near one of the tents.  
„M-me and my friends, we we're getting transported by the imperials and--“ The man looked at her in confusion. Dammit. Of course, they wouldn't know what she's talking about. More suspicious looks appear from the tribespeople. „Um, w-we just wanna know where we could get to Osha... Um, Kugane, have you heard of it? I-it's across the Ruby Sea. And stuff.“ Khristie was getting more nervous, she's trying hard to keep her cool though while Ofen stands right near her keeping his guard up.  
„Well, I think your best bet is heading to Reunion and crossing the sea from there on.“ The older man thinks to himself.“  
„W-where is that? Reunion? Is it far?“  
„Not close, I'll tell you that.“ He laughs. „Head to the east from here. Will take you a few summers without a horse.“  
Oh no. Were they that far? Khristie and Ofen sweat even more.   
„D-do you think you could help us? We have nothing...“ Khristie's words are treated with laughter coming from the tribe. They all sheathe their weapons and glance between eachother and the two Raen.  
„Do you think everything is free? Furs and food, we can make a deal once you have those.“ The man laughs harder at them.  
Khristie takes Ofen's hand and they move out. Fast. They were both so sweaty from that interaction. They glance back to see if they're being followed and slowly start running, eventually making their way back to the other part of the group.  
„How was it?“ Bakaro is first to talk. „You look stressed, everything okay?“ Emi asks.  
„Um, we're... Really far away, we need to go east until we hit a place called Reunion, they said it'd take summers...“ Everyone looks in disbelief at Khristie's words, Ofen still glancing around cautiously. „I asked for help, but... We have nothing.“  
These were not the words the group wanted to hear.  
„They're right... We need to adapt. Now.“ Nagakazu thinks to himself. Few moments of silence pass through the group.  
„... I can try to make snares for animals, I'm sure I could make something with some sticks.“ Khristie spent no time pondering, she knew what the truth was and they needed to act now. None of them we're skilled hunters or anything, but she knew they needed to do something in this situation and not just sit around.  
„Hey, mind if we go..? Those people...“ Ofen says.   
„Yeah, let's go, please.“ Khristie agrees in a flash, both of them still sweating from the encounter.  
While preparing to travel, Emi ponders out loud. „Aren't there tons of Xaela tribes? I wonder which one was that...  
„I don't know, but...“ Khristie replies under her breath. „I just hope we don't come across them again...“

Day 4   
First few snares were a success! Meat and fur will help a lot. Bakaro sustains slight injuries while placing snares.  
Day 8  
Everyone's slowly getting used to the Steppe. Emi shares her disbelief at how far away it is, Ofen calms her down.   
Day 12  
Nagakazu tells Khristie that her long hair is a liability, she agrees and cuts it short in the evening. Emi cries over Khristie's chopped off beautiful locks. „It'll grow back.“  
Day 15  
Nagakazu and Ofen get in a fight on where to set up camp, Khristie shuts them down. The group sustains more injuries after angering a group of birds.  
Day 24  
Rising conflict between Nagakazu and Ofen, Ofen expresses how Nagakazu thinks too highly of himself, Nagakazu does the same. Eventually everyone gets involved.  
Day 26  
Bakaro and Khristie tailor some clothes with the fur they have. Emi sings them a song while they work.

Day 29  
The tension in the air between the group is terrible. Khristie sits everyone down for a talk in the evening.  
„Listen, I know we're all stressed, we've been travelling for nearly a month now, but please, we need to stick together if we want to get through this.“ Khristie expresses her words emotionally.  
„She's right, we need to work together.“ Bakuro follows up on her. „We might have our differences, but if we don't work together...“ He stares at the fire.  
„... I just wish Nagakazu would get off his high horse.“ Ofen says, Nagakazu does not look pleased. „He thinks he's some sort of know-it-all!“  
„I have more experience in life than you'll ever have, you shit!“ Nagakazu exclaims angrily. „No one else says anything, but you! You're just a punk! You don't know what life is, you never would after your parents left you!“ These words hit Ofen. Hard. He looks just about done.  
„HEY!“ Khristie's voice scares off nearby birds. She sighs. „This is what I'm talking about, if we keep fighting like this we won't get anywhere. Nagakazu does have more experience, yes, but that doesn't matter right now. It's not about experience, it's about surviving, getting back home.“ „We need to focus on our goal...“  
Bakaro only nods to her words. Emi sniffles. Ofen sits back down and Nagakazu seems to have calmed down. It's a temporary solution, but it works... For now. They all slowly doze off afterwards and the journey continues.

Day 34  
Emi injures herself badly after falling into a spiked bush. Nothing severe, though, thankfully. While setting snares, Khristie is approached by Ofen...  
„Thanks for trying to settle things down between the group- Er, me and Nagakazu...“ Ofen says as he sits down next to a tree.  
„Don't mention it, I'm just glad you didn't hurt eachother.“ Khristie says while setting the traps. „Sorry that he talked about your parents like that... It was really uncalled for.“ She stands up and rubs her palms together as she finishes setting the snare.  
„Yeah, his nerve...“ Ofen sounds really dismissive.  
„He just wants the best for the group, I'm sure, he just has trouble expressing it.“ Khristie sits down next to Ofen. „You know, he doesn't have a family...“  
„Really..? Not surprised.“ Ofen thinks on it. „No wonder he's so rough.“  
„Yeah, really, he means no harm, though. I mean, any decision that we've made as a group so far- he's always been the odd one out, so don't worry about it too much.  
Ofen laughs. „Hah, true...“ A few moments pass as they rest near the tree. „Oh, Khris... Thanks for coming with me to the Xaela tribe, I... I think I would've been too scared to say anything.“  
She smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder.

Day 35  
Nagakazu offers to help Ofen with traps, they have a slight heart to heart and he apologises for rudely mentioning his parents.  
Day 49  
Khristie sustains heavy bleeding while working on new knives. Her fingers are now cut up.  
Day 54  
New clothes are made for the group since their old ones had recieved a lot of tearing. They look like proper people of the Steppe now. Kind of.  
Day 67  
A group of traders! Bakaro and Khristie trade in furs for a pan flute for Emi's upcoming birthday. Nagakazu considers it a waste, but doesn't put up too much of a fight.  
Day 70  
Emi's birthday. Bakaro hands her thepan flute and she cries from joy, kissing him many many times. Afterwards she plays songs for the group, it was traditional Osha songs, ones that you'd hear your mother hum as a baby. Group's spirits are raised as they feel the nostalgia of home... It was sweet.  
Day 84  
Khristie attempts to handcraft a bow, but fails due to lack of proper tools and materials. Nagakuzo cheers her up and tells her to try again later. „Thanks, dad.“ She laughs at him.  
Day 92  
First few tries of hunting bigger prey, Ofen gets scratched a bit, but otherwise it's a success.

Day 112  
Tragedy strikes as Ofen and Nagakuzo go out to check the traps...  
Nagakuzo runs to the camp of the group, his abdomen slicef and bleeding. „Hngh! Help!“ He screams as he presses down onto his wound, bleeding down his arm.  
„Oh.. By the kami...“ Emi looks in shock and terror, soon Bakaro and Khristie notice too. „Nagakazu--!“  
„Ofen--! Quick, he's getting attacked by tigers!!“ He winces in pain as he exclaims.  
„Oh, what?! Come on!“ Khristie runs as fast as she can.  
„Emi, help Nagazaku, I'll go with Khristie!“ Bakaro shouts as he runs after her. „O-okay!!“ Emi's voice breaks as she shouts, she rushes to Nagazaku's aid.  
Khristie and Bakaro run as fast as they can, the last time she's had so much adrenaline was back in the village. Coming to a stop near the snares, Khristie catches a glimpse of Ofen's body. „Ofen!“ She rushes to his aid, but is quickly stopped as a tiger pounces on her! She screams in shock as she is thrown prone to the ground, trying to fend off the beast. It bares its jaws and Khristie only has enough time to shove her right arm in the way. It bites down. Hard. Struggle ensues as she screams and reaches for her knife, the tiger's teeth further bite down on her arm. She grabs hold of her weapon and stabs the beast in the neck, it doesn't do much, but make the feline bite harder. Bakaro approaches from behind and stabs the tiger several times in the neck, finally killing it. Khristie removes the tiger's fangs from her arm slowly, she winces in pain as blood drips down. Bakaro tries his best to cover her wounds as Khristie clenches her teeth. It's gonna leave a nasty scar, for sure. Soon their attention is turned towards Ofen.  
He was dead. His stomach eviscerated and his neck bit. They were too late. They both stare in disbelief and shudder at the sight... That would've been Khristie if Bakaro wasn't with her right now. Bakaro drops down to close Ofen's eyes and soon both Khristie and him depart.  
The depressed looks on their faces tell Nagakazu and Emi on what happened...

Day 113  
Nagakazu goes to give his final prayers to Ofen, he brings back the tiger that Bakaro killed, too. Soon, they depart.  
Day 117  
Khristie and Nagakazu slow down the travels due to their wounds. On top of that, one person down means less manpower... Rough days are ahead.  
Day 121  
Traders. They trade in the tiger fur for supplies and a spear. Now they have a proper weapon.  
Day 123  
Bakaro uses the spear for bigger prey, with few injuries, the hunt went well.  
Day 127  
The group reminiscence about Ofen, though none of them knew him very vell, it's sad to lose a friend and a fellow villager... Nagakazu expresses deep regret of the time he talked about Ofen's parents' abandonment. „I just hope he truly forgave me in the end...“  
Day 139  
Nagakazu and Bakaro have trouble keeping up with the girls, they complain about the pain in their soles. Their feet are wrapped up with extra fur to help with the pain. Overall speed of travel has slowed down.

Day 136  
A question has been on Khristie's mind for a while now, she takes the time to ask it as they prepare to rest for the night.  
„Do you guys know if Raiji is okay..?“ Raiji. She's had him in her mind since she got here.  
Emi smiles. „Yes, he's fine, don't worry.“ She says as she looks at Khristie mischieviously.  
„..Everything okay, Emi?“ Khristie asks.  
„Oh, yeah, it's just...“ She stretches. „You two seem to get along reaaaaaally well.“ She smiles more.   
Khristie blushes.  
„Don't get me wrong, it's cute!“ Emi says.  
„Bah! You're one to talk! You've been strangling your man's arm since the day you got here!“ Nagakazu exclaims. Khristie nods and laughs. Emi only shrugs in response, Bakaro cracks a smile.

Day 147  
Another sight of a Xaela tribe, Khristie, remembers her last interaction with a full tribe and urges the group to keep moving. They take her word for it and move on.

Day 148  
The group stumbles upon and abandoned camp, curious, they check it out...  
Upon closer inspection, it seems that whoever was here has left recently. The fire still had hot embers and tent was still in place. Now the question was, are they gone or are they coming back?  
„I don't like this... I think someone's still here.“ Nagakazu says as he inspects the embers in the fire- he knows the fire had just gone out through his blacksmith experience. The group look around more, Emi searching the outskirts as the rest of them are interested in the camp.  
Suddenly, a deep male voice breaks the silence.  
„You'd be right.“  
Looking amongst the trees, a tall, tan Xaela man with wild black hair is holding his spear in caution. Next to him- a grey wolf growls. Emi quickly hides behind the trees, in hopes she hasn't been noticed. The rest of them are frozen in fear. The sight of the Xaela's scars and fit musculature are enough to make Bakaro drop his spear. A moment of silence passes as they all just stare at one another.   
„I-is this your camp? We mean no harm we were just passing through--“ Khristie is the first one to speak.   
„Indeed! We're just passing through...“ Nagakazu says, his voice shaking with fear for once.  
Another moment of silence. The Xaela's gaze only grows sharper...  
„..Haha!“ The sudden tension is broken by the sound of his... Deep-voiced laughter...? „Easy, girl. They're alright.“ He pets his wolf companion while placing his spear back on his back. „Is there something you need?“ He turns to the group and asks.  
Khristie's heart calms, she releases a big, relieved sigh. Bakaro drops down to his spear, shaking, but with a smile. Nagakazu turns away and wipes the sweat from his brow. Emi peers from the trees, catching the tanned man's attention. „Did I scare you? Forgive me, it's in my blood! I have nothing against you, Raen. We're all of the same blood, after all.“ The Xaela smiles. „Have a seat around the fire, I'll get it started again.“  
Emi rejoins the group, tightly hugging Bakaro. The group discuss amongst themselves to leave, but Khristie has different plans. He's the first Xaela that they've come across that has given them any sort of hospitality, the fact he's alone, as well, gives Khristie hope that he really is just kind. Eventually, they sit down with the man.  
He pats his wolf more as he throws another stick into the reignited fire.  
„You're the first person we've met that's been this kind...“ Khristie says with relief in her voice. „Are you alone? Where's your tribe?  
„Ah, I am not part of a tribe, it's a weird situation...“ The man replies. „'The first person you've met'? Are you not from around here? Last I thought, there's a tribe here somewhere that took in Raen...“ He scratches his chin in deep thought.  
„We were being transferred by the imperials, we crashed ,though, and ended up here... Our village- Osha- is past the Ruby Sea.“ Emi is the first one to speak on their situation.  
The Xaela is taken aback by those words, his eyes now displaying feelings of pity rather than curiousity. „So you're trying to get back home, I assume? That's a... Long way back...“ He takes out a map, and scoots near the group, placing it down on the ground, the group surround him.  
He draws his fingers around it, quietly murmuring something under his breath. „We're around here... So...“ He scratches his head. „I don't think this map is big enough, actually...“  
Worried looks form on the Raens' faces as they look at eachother. „Really? I didn't think it was that bad...“ Bakaro's hopelessness can be heard in his voice.  
„I-it's okay, friends! We can assume Reunion is around the far edge of east, so...“ The tanned man looks up, looking around. „Just follow the sun!“  
That... Doesn't really make the group any much happier... The man quickly realises and scratches his head in embarrassment.  
„Well, I can offer you food, if you wish...“ He says, considering it his last resort. The group have no objections.  
They talk more while the meat cooks, the Xaela introduces himself as Asteros, the rest of them give out their names, as well. They tell Asteros about their journey so far... The challenges, the good, the bad and the death of their friend. Asteros expresses great pity towards them as he slowly learns about their lives and the group gains insight on the Steppe through Asteros' life. Eventually, the meat cooks- it was good, the group for the most part have been eating unseasoned, dry food, this, though, reminded them of a proper meal. Khristie doesn't stop thanking him for his kindness, her intuition about him was right, he really was just good-hearted. As the group bond, Asteros proposes them a way to get help in their situation.  
„You see, I'm currently on a mission to track down a group of Xaela and rescue a little girl- she's from another tribe, the Dazkar, they had a battle and the tribe's current leader had her daughter captured. If we are able to rescue her, we bring her back to them and I'm sure they can reward you with things that would help you on your journey back home.“ Asteros explains everything carefully, the group listen intently. „The capturers are still wounded from their last battle, so it shouldn't be too bad of a fight.“  
„Well, for you, maybe, we lot have no experience with this sort of thing.“ Nagakazu expresses his pessimism once again.  
„No, no, we need to do this.“ Surprisingly, Emi is the first one to speak. „Do you realise how big that is? Rescuing a tribe leaders daughter? Even if we lose an arm and a leg, we need to do it.“ Emi's enthusiasm about this was surprising the entire group, especially Bakaro. But was it really enthusiam or, rather, just pure desperation?  
„No doubts about it.“ Bakaro quickly follows up on her words.  
Khristie is deep in thought, the memory of the tribe that they passed a few days ago crosses her mind. „I think... I know where she is.“ She says. „We have to help her, we can't just leave her alone.“   
It seems the group has made up their mind with only Nagakazu being the odd one out. Asteros looks at them and nods. „We can move tomorrow then.“ He says as the moon dwindles over the campfire...

Day 149  
Asteros teaches the group some things about battle and the Xaela, he shows Bakaro how to properly wield a spear, he stress over the thought of fighting. Nearing the camp of the tribe, they rest up one last time.

Day 150  
Day of the rescue.  
Everyone gets up early, the massive rainstorm wakes them. Though very inconvenient, it'll help their ambush. Emi quickly scouts the area, she can only guess that they're keeping the capturee in the big tent.  
„Everyone ready? Remember the plan?“ Asteros asks. The group is visibly nervous, no one wants to do this, but they have to now.  
„Yes.“ Khristie puts on a brave face for the sake of the rest of the group. Asteros pats her back. „You've got this. We've all got this.“ She nods and takes one last look at the group. „We've got this!“ Bakaro cracks a smile, trying to show courage, as well.  
Under the cover of the rainstorm, they near the camp, looks like there's about 4 people outside, possibly another 2 inside. Asteros takes the first step, his spear at the ready with his wolf companion near his side. He draws it... And throws it impaling one of the Xaela.  
The capturers are shocked, they draw their weapons and head towards the way which the spear was throw. Emi hides behind a rock, ready to ambush, Bakaro just right at her side. Nagakazu throws a torch at one of the tents. Fire quickly spreads without the rest of the capturers realising. Khristie heads into the big tent, her cover quickly blown as one of the men notice and grab her from behind. She screams in terror. The capturers are ready to attack her! Emi, wasting no time dashes with her dagger at one of the women capturers, she stabs her several times. Bakaro fends off the rest of them with his spear.   
Asteros quickly dashes into the tent as, he shoulder tackles the grappler. Knocking both him and Khristie down into the ground. Another capturer swings his axe, now missing since Khristie has been knocked down. She gets up, knife at hand and stabs the man that grabbed her in the leg. Asteros takes first charge at the axe-wielding enemy. Punching him in the face while he suffers from the exhaustion of his big axe swing. Khristie crawls across the floor and sees the captured girl, she unbinds her and urges her to leave the tent.  
The fire caused by Nagakazu was quickly spreading onto the main tent, thankfully it seems no one's been hurt yet. Bakaro wields his spear with all his power. Meanwhile, Nagakazu is ambushed from behind, a hatchet is struck to his back. Emi rushes in to save him. She's a second too late as the hatchet is taken out of Nagakazu's back by the brute and is planted into his face instead. Emi freezes in fear. Bakaro catches a sight of Nagakazu, he's shocked, but keeps his mind in place. „Emi!“ A quick shout from Bakaro jolts her out of her shocked state, she stabs him in the gut, but is quickly tossed aside, he was way taller and stronger. As the warrior raises his axe, Emi dodges out of the way as best as she can, however, the axe is brought down and her left hand is severed. She screams in horror. Getting up, she plunges the knife deeper into his gut, finally knocking him down. Bakaro's attention is ripped away.  
The inside of the tent was setting itself ablaze harder, Asteros and the other capturer were still exchanging blows. Asteros is quickly put prone as the warrior finally plunges the axe into his shoulder. He grabs onto the man and they both fall down. Khristie is alarmed by Asteros' scream, she covers herself from the fire and rushes in to help. She kicks the warrior in his head, hard, breaking his left horn in half. He is quickly put prone. Asteros takes the axe out of his shoulder and proceeds to deliver one final strike. „I owe you one.“ He says to Khristie as he takes the axe out of his opponent's head, they both rush out.  
Bakaro is cut across the face, bringing back his attention to his main opponent. Emi cries in pain, holding her wounded hand, she tackles the opponent that's attacking her husband. To no avail, though. Suddenly, an arrow is shot through the enemy's throat, the deliverer of the arrow being the little girl that they saved. Bakaro sheathes his spear and picks up Emi.   
The last few capturers are preparing to attack. „Go! I'll fend them off!“ Asteros shouts as he picks up the spear that he threw. They waste no time doing so, Khristie takes the Xaela girl's hand and they run down the slope, she catches the sight of Nagakazu before running away.  
They run down the slippery slope, just barely keeping themselves from falling down, nearing the stream, Bakaro plunges in without a second though, with Emi in his hands. Khristie looks around, but there's nothing, she picks up the small girl and proceeds to cross the ice cold stream. They keep running until they see a cave. „In there!“ Khristie points at the entrance, they all go in.  
Emi cries in pain as Bakaro tries his best to take care of her wound, Khristie helps as much as she can. Eventually, they tie up her arm and Bakaro holds her tightly.   
They sit in cold silence for a few minutes... Emi seems to have had passed out... Things calm down and the adrenaline wears off.  
„Are you okay?“ Khristie asks the little girl, she's been sitting quietly this entire time. She nods in response. „Don't worry, we've come to rescue you.“ She tries to reassure her.  
„What's your name?“   
„Mora.“ The Xaela girl responds. „Thank you for saving me, I was so scared...“  
Khristie puts her hand on her shoulder. „It's okay, we'll get you back to your family.“ She smiles.  
Afterwards, she sighs and shudders, she's cold, the rain outside isn't helping either. „Where is your tribe?“  
„To the south... Past the desert. It should take a few days.“ She replies.  
„That's the opposite of where Reunion is.“ Quietly says Bakaro to Khristie. She nods.  
„We have to.“

The rain finally settles down, Bakaro has fallen asleep with Emi in his arms. Mora and Khristie are still awake, Khristie just can't get the sight of Nagakazu out of her mind...  
Her line of thought is quickly broken by Mora's soft voice. „Is the Xaela man okay?“ She asks.  
„I can only hope so...“ Khristie says. She quickly realises it's not very hope giving, so she changes her words. „Yeah, he is, I'm sure.“ She smiles at Mora. „Try to get some sleep, we'll begin travelling to your tribe in the morning.“ Mora nods in response.  
Khristie can't fall asleep, though, she slowly watches as the moon disappears from the sky and the sun rises...


	3. The Journey back home that took 514 days (Part 2)

Day 151  
Emi expresses pain, they try to do as much as they can to help her.  
Day 152  
Mora shows off her impressive archery skills. Curious, Khristie asks her how she's so good. Turns out, in the Dazkar tribe the women are the hunters and providers of the family, while men do the housework. Khristie thinks of how good at hunting they must be, judging by Mora's impressive arrow shots...  
Day 154  
They reach the desert, they stock up as much as they can on supplies before venturing into the vast nothingness. Emi seems to have stabilized. She expresses sadness and guilt, because she was not able to save Nagakazu. The group comforts her.  
Day 155   
Mora takes Khristie's notebook and draws pretty pictures in it. They're really good! Her portrait of Khristie makes her face turn red. By the kami... She looked like a wild Manzasiri!  
Day 156  
Supplies quickly run out, the heat of the desert is slowly killing them all. Mora looks really weak...  
Day 157  
Mora is struggling, but if they don't move, they'll die due to lack of supplies. Bakaro tries to carry her, but quickly exerts himself, since he's the one also carrying all the heavy things.

Day 158  
It's looking really bad for everyone. Exhaustion is hitting hard... Mora is one foot in the grave...  
They set up camp early, because Mora fainted. Trying their best to cover themsleves from the drifting sand... Emi, Bakaro and Khristie glance at one another and at Mora, it's evident she's not making it...  
Khristie flips through her notebook, looking at all of Mora's drawings. Bakaro is holding Mora's hand, checking her pulse. She's breathing really heavily, her eyes are closed, it's only a matter of time until she releases her final breath.  
„You're such a good artist, Mora.“ Khristie says. „On top of being a skilled archer, you're really skilled at drawing, too!“ Khristie couldn't take seeing Mora in so much pain, she had to do something... Anything to make it better. For everyone.  
„My favorite is the portrait of Bakaro, you captured his likeness so well.“ Emi pitches in, trying to make her feel better, as well.  
Mora smiles slightly, just barely breathing.  
„You'll be so amazing when you grow up... They'll want your drawings in all of Kugane's museums.“ Khristie takes hold of Mora's hand. „I'll be excited to see them... I'm sure everyone will, too.“ She rests her head near Mora. „We can show them to your friends back at the tribe when we get there...“ „We'll bring you back... Don't worry...“  
...Minutes pass, Mora hasn't released a sound or made a movement yet... Bakaro checks her pulse. „She's gone...“ Not even a breath, nothing... Her life disappeared like that.  
The group sit in silence, glancing at one another. Khristie gets up from Mora and quietly sobs, Emi hugs her from the side.  
„I'm okay... It's just... She reminded me of my little sister...“ She tries to stop herself from crying, but unsuccessfully. „I just hope she's okay...“ She cries more.  
„She is.“ Emi still holding onto her friend, says nothing else. The night comes to an end and they begin moving once again. Khristie takes Mora on her back, it's the only smart thing to do to make sure Bakaro doesn't overexert himself. Emi does what she can to help ease the load.

Day 159  
They finally near the Dazkar tribe, they're all so tired. Khristie begins running, she's so tired.  
Running in to the middle of the camp, her knees hit the ground, the Xaela look at her in confusion, she puts Mora down on the ground and looks at her one last time. Tears roll down her eyes once again. She's approached by one of the tribeswomen, but she gives no reply. Emi and Bakaro follow her from behind. Bakaro drops down to the ground.  
„We heard this was the daughter of the Dazkar tribe's leader. We're sorry to tell you she didn't make the journey...“ Emi is the only that has the energy to speak. She drops down to Khristie and grabs her from behind. „Khris, please, let her go.“ Khristie cries as Emi slowly rips her away from Mora, the entire tribe is now witnessing this commotion.  
A Xaela woman crouches near Mora's body. „Thank you... For bringing her back.“

This is the closest that Khristie has been to death, she was hysteric, immobile, she was so gone, that she really believed that Mora was her sister. She's taken into proper care by the tribesmen, water towels and... More water. Bakaro is barely keeping himself from fainting, as well, some water refreshes him, though. Emi continues to talk to the tribe's leader and explains everything that's happened. The leader invites them to stay with the tribe for a bit until Khristie stabilises. Emi, seeing no other way, agrees.  
They spend a few days with them. Bakaro and Emi calm Khristie down, reassuring her that everything will be okay. Otherwise, they inquire about the Steppe, they tell the tribespeople their story and their journey way back home. They find out tons of interesting things. Emi is most surprised to find out that the men are the housecarers in this tribe, she finds it adorable and shares her thoughts with Bakaro. Bakaro loved interacting with the children, he was so happy to see that they liked him, as well. Their biggest question to him was 'Why is your tail white?', he had a fun time explaining. Eventually, it turned into a history lesson when the village elders got invloved, as well.  
Thoughts of home and family filled Emi and Bakaro's minds. Seeing so many families, makes them want to start one, too... First they need to get back home, though.  
A few more days pass and Khristie has fully recovered, she apologises deeply to the tribespeople for the commotion that she caused. They stick around for long enough to see Mora be buried. Afterwards, they continue travelling with the tribe, it's a much smoother journey and they get more closer to Reunion... Eventually, they had to seperate from the tribe, many thanks were exchanged for their gratitude.

Back on track, there were only 3 of them left now...

Day 189  
The manpower of 3 people really shows now, it's not nearly enough, but nevertheless, they push on.  
Day 193  
Khristie finally fashions a proper bow! Though no one's really skilled with it, it's nice to have... Now you just need arrows.  
Day 200  
Khristie badly slits her mouth as she fails to properly set up a trap. She's unable to properly eat and drink for a bit.  
Day 207  
Emi depresses over the loss of her left hand, it's been a struggle for her, for sure, Bakaro still loves her and takes care of her even more.  
Day 211  
Bakaro notices a beautiful aurora. The sight of it was majestic. It puts them all in a good mood.  
Day 222  
Inspecting the area around them. It seems they're gonna need to make their way through mountains. „Just hope no climbing is involved...“  
Day 234  
A group of Xaela invites the group for rest. They seem friendly, so they accept. Special tea and biscuits made from the Steppe's finest materials are given to the group, it tasted amazing...  
Day 242  
Khristie's slit mouth seems to have finally healed.  
Day 251  
Stepping into the mountains, they prepare for the worst.

Day 254  
Travelling across the mountains, they see only one way through- a narrow tunnel through the rocks, thankfully, an exit was certain as there was light shining through. They prepare to squeeze through.  
Bakaro sweats thinking about travelling through that tunnel, he was bigger than both of the girls combined (almost).  
„It's okay, you've got this.“ Emi tries to cheer him up, hugging him.  
„I can only hope...“  
The mountains were one hell of a journey, they could probably find another way through, but this was the fastest way, for sure. To make your way through the crack, you had to get down and crawl, it was nerve-racking for sure... They take off their furs and bags and Emi prepares to be the first one to get through.  
„I know I said that I'm the smallest, but this is kind of scary...“ Emi says as she disappears halfway into the tunnel.  
„You can do it, Emi!“ Khristie cheers her on.  
It's hard for her, without a left hand to properly push any debris out of the way, she had to use her elbows. It was a struggle, but she successfully crawled through. „Okay! It's safe! Toss me any items that you can when youre near the end!“ Her voice echoes through the tunnel.  
Bakaro is visibly stressed. Khristie takes his hand. „I've got you, don't worry.“ And pats him on the back.  
Khristie slips through, dragging and tossing what items she can through the opening, slowly but surely making her way through, it's hard to breathe, it's dusty and stressful, but she keeps a steady head and focuses on the light in front of her. Behind her, Bakaro was struggling.   
„H-hey, I-I think I'm stuck...“ He breathes heavily. „I'm stuck, I can't breathe, I can't breathe...“ He cries out.  
„Bakaro, listen to me, you're not stuck, just breathe, it's in your head, you're fine!“ She had no idea if that was true, but she needed to calm him down somehow.   
„Khris, I can't breathe...“ His voice breaks and tears. „I can't... Get the spear...“  
„Listen to me, why are you scared? Nothing's happened yet, you're okay, yeah, you're still alive, right?“ Khristie tries to keep her fear from showing. „Just breathe, and suck in your stomach, you can slip through!“   
„Emi's hugged you tighter than this! You can survive this as well!“ Khristie is relieved as she hears Bakaro laugh a bit, sounds of struggle are behind her. „Are you free?“  
„Y-yeah, thanks.“ He takes several deep breathes. „I-I just can't get the spear.“  
„Okay, if you can, try--“ Khristie's voice is suddenly interrupted by rumbling... The rumbling of rocks.  
Oh, by the gods, no...  
„Okay... Bakaro... Forget the spear.“ Khristie says as the rumbling grows louder. „Go!“  
All the stress that was before is now back, the cave tunnel was collapsing right on top of them. They both struggle. Slipping through the crack as fast as they can. Audibly, the sounds of rocks colliding are behind them. Khristie sees the light, she sticks her hand through and is pulled out by Emi, just barely scraping her tail, they both hit the ground. The tunnel fully collapses, they stay on the ground, waiting for the dust to settle down... A gasp of air can be heard behind them. Khristie's ear drums almost explode as Emi screams.  
„No!!“  
Khristie looks back. Bakaro's body is stuck between the rocks and the ground... He's been crushed from the waist down.   
„Oh god, no!!“ Emi cries out as she reaches for her husband's hand. Bakaro only breathes heavily, a pool of blood forming under him. „We need to do something!!“  
But what? Khristie looks in shock at her friend... He's crushed by a whole mountain of rocks... It's hopeless.  
„Bakaro? Please--“ Emi cries and gasps for air as she tries to get him out of the rubble. But he doesn't budge, he releases his last gasp for air as the life fades away from his eyes. „... No..!“ Emi's cries only grow louder.  
Khristie was static, she only looked at Bakaro's blood slowly running towards her.

Moments pass, then minutes, then hours. Emi's cries had turned into sniffling, but now, she's quiet, lying in his pool of blood, resting her head on his back, her small hand in his.  
Khristie couldn't stomach looking at it any longer, she turned away from his body...  
„Emi... We need to... Go...“ Khristie knows how cold she sounds, but what else is there left to do?  
Emi doesn't budge, not even an inch. Khristie puts her hand on her.  
„Emi... He wants you to live... He needs you to live, so you could go back home and tell his tale...“ Khristie didn't know what to say...  
„We're going do die here.“ Emi says after a moment. „Just like Ofen, Nagakazu... Bakaro...“  
„Don't say that—“  
„We will!“ Emi shouts. „We're not made for this... What makes you think we're gonna survive? Just the two of us?“ She cries, facing Khristie.  
It was a depressing thought, but she's right... Will they really make it back home?  
„I need you with me, Emi, please,“ Khristie wipes the tears off of Emi's cheeks. „We have to try, if we're not together, then...“ She stops her train of thought and just hugs Emi.  
Emi sniffles. „... I loved him so much... Do I have anything left anymore..?“ Khristie doesn't know what else to say. She stands up and gives Emi her hand and picks her up, her knees covered in Bakaro's blood. Nevertheless, they move on...

They only get so far away from the incident's place before they set up camp, Khristie doesn't think that she'll forget the sight of Bakaro easily... Worst part, there's only silence between her and Emi. There really is just nothing to say, especially to a woman who's brooding her husband's death. Khristie just hugs Emi tight instead of using words. More tears drip down her cheeks. They stay there together for a while, in the warmth of the fire, with the moon slowly rising above their heads. Eventually, they settle down to sleep...  
Khristie wakes up to eerie silence, the sun shining lazily through the forest trees just barely gives enough vision.  
„Emi?“ She calls out to her friend. No reply.  
„Emi! Did you go somewhere?“ She shouts. No reply.  
Where did she go? All of her stuff is left back here at the camp, her warm clothes, her tent, did she get kindapped? Khristie looks closer, the only things missing were Emi... And her knife. Her stomach churns... She can only guess what Emi chose to do. She's trying not to think about it... She's trying so hard, but sickness makes her fall to her knees.  
„Emi...“   
… Can Khristie really blame her..? Emi was right, they were going to die here. Just like Ofen, just like Nagakazu, just like Ofen... And now, just like Emi... Was there any hope left at all?  
She sits in silence, staring at the ground at her feet, gently rubbing her scars that she's obtained from this journey. She wants to go back home, she really does... But the sense of hopelessness is killing her inside. Slowly.  
She picks up her supplies, her bags and decides... She can go back to Bakaro's corpse and see if Emi really is there or she can continue travelling. She chooses to continue travelling, the sight of both Emi and Bakaro corpses would be too much for her, just the thought is enough to bring her to tears.  
Her choice is made. While walking, she only thinks about her fate... Will she die from the Steppe's nature, the cruelty of the Xaela, the landscapes or just her own loss of reason? She doesn't know, but she's doing her best not to think about it... She was hopelessly doomed, really, she could break down and cry, but she does her best to keep it together... The scariest thing; she was all alone now...

Day 258  
Travelling by yourself is tough, Khristie is keeping the least in her bag to not over-exert herself.  
Day 260  
Khristie dwindles in her memories, reminiscincing about everyones fates makes her learn a thing or two and remember to always stay cautious.  
Day 267  
Traders. Khristie has nothing interesting to trade in sadly, she does trade in some meat for arrows, though. One of the traders recognizes her. „Hey, where's the rest of your group?“ She has no answer.  
Day 276  
Khristie's been practicing her archery, she successfully hunts down an animal! This reminds her of Mora.  
Day 281  
Further training with the bow gives Khristie combat insight.

Day 294  
A group of Xaela block Khristie's path, they don't look kind...  
Khristie hides behind one of the rocks, listening in on the Xaelas' conversations. It seems they recently had a battle with another tribe, from the sounds of it, they're really out for blood, since they found a spy amongst their ranks not too long ago... Considering she was hiding behind a rock right now, she only assumes they'd attack her as soon as they see her.  
Khristie brandishes her knife, remembering what her mother said- 'Stay in the shadows'. The fact that she's actually planning on killing someone sends chills down her tail. „Am I losing my mind?“ But no, this was survival...  
She slowly tries to move across, thinking maybe she could sneak away, rather than fight- since it'd be suicide. Suddenly, a bird that was resting on the rock flies off the moment she repositions herself. She thinks nothing of it, but...  
„There. The rock.“ One of the Xaela women say.  
Khristie is frozen. They're so sharp that they noticed the movement of a random bird.  
She hears the steps of the woman slowly creeping up behind her. Khristie clenches her teeth, knife in her hand, at the ready. She's so scared. She has no one to help her, to back her up, she's alone. A single tear runs down her cheek.  
Just as she's about to appear from the rock, a spear flies and impales the womam behind her!   
„Ambush!!“ The Xaela scream, as they ready their weapons at the direction that the spear came from. A tanned, tall, wild-haired man jumps from the trees with a hatchet in his hand, a grey wolf rushes at the enemy, baring it's fangs. Khristie has no time to proccess her emotions right now. It was Asteros! She needs to help him! Jumping from behind the rock, she prepares for deadly stabs at the Xaela. Asteros swings throws his hatchet with scary precision at one of the men, he grabs his spear afterwards and fends off Khristie's assailants. Soon, the Xaela realise Asteros' power and they run away.  
Panting, with minor injuries, Khristie runs to give Asteros a big hug. It was really him. Asteros looks at her... Was this really the same Raen that he helped before? The scars on her face, her scared eyes...  
„Asteros... You're alive.“ Khristie cries into his abdomen. „I-I thought you didn't make it.“  
„No, no, it takes more than a group of armed Xaela to take me down.“ He says, surprised by her advances on him. „Where are the other Raen?“   
„I-I'm alone... Everyone else... They're gone.“ She looks at him as she says those words... Now Asteros realises everything.  
This was the same girl he met, she's just changed... Traumatised by everything, her face is pale, she looks sick, her eyes... Asteros sees himself in her eyes; when he was alone... When his grandfather died, when he had no one to trust, but himself. He felt so bad.  
„We can talk later, we need to go before they come back with reinforcements.“ Khristie nods to his words. 

They get away succesfully and set up camp. Khristie lies her head down near the grey wolf, appreciating its warm fur near the fire. Asteros wipes the blood off of his weapons and begins sharpening them, his eyes look at Khristie every now and then as she tells him what happened after they ran away with Mora. She looks so tired, emotionlessly looking at the fire before her. Her story only makes it more apparent...  
„I'm sorry, I never thought that... Things would go so wrong.“ He stops sharpening his weapons for a bit and gazes into the fire.  
„It's not your fault, neither did I...“ She sniffles. „I'm just glad you're with me right now...“ She says as she hugs the grey wolf.  
„Of course.“ He smiles. „You're safe with me. Now get some rest.“ Silence follows after that.  
Asteros really did feel so bad, though, he felt responsible... He really was, too, he could've rescued Mora just fine by himself, but he asked inexperienced Raen to help him, why did he do that? He gets angry at himself for it... Asteros will take responsibility now, though, as much as he can, he'll see Khristie back in her village, even if it kills him. He knows what she went through, he's been there, as well, with no one to help him... But now, he won't sit by idly, he is determined to help her.  
As Asteros thinks on his next move, the whetstone sharpening his spear slowly grows quieter. The night eventually comes to a halt...

Day 299   
Asteros wonders if Khristie has the energy to keep moving. She tells him she's fine. They continue.  
Day 300  
Asteros asks Khristie about her life in Osha, she shares her memories, background, the village's culture. Asteros has a hard time grasping Raen culture, but does his best to understand.  
Day 305  
Khristie shows off her archery skills, Asteros is impressed. „Never been too fond of the bow myself, I'll tell you that, looks fun, though!“  
Day 308  
Asteros teaches Khristie how to spearfish in a stream that they come across. It takes a while and a bit of a struggle, but Khristie manages to catch her first fish! She's very proud, they cook it in the evening. „Best thing about fish is that you don't need to season it for it to taste good...! Well, kind of.“  
Day 313  
They pass a tribe of Xaela, Khristie is cautious, but Asteros reassures her. The tribe went by the Malqir name- it seems they played a chess-like game to determine one anothers power, or at least that's how Khristie understood it. She had fun studying the Xaela playing the game, even if she didn't really understand it.  
Day 320  
Asteros shares his knowledge of the Azim Steppe after Khristie asks. She's very intrigued by the Xaela tribe culture and finds out more about Asteros. She asks him why he isn't a part of a tribe. „It's... Complicated. Don't worry about it.“  
Day 323  
They find a natural hot springs! It does well to lift their spririts.  
Day 330  
Khristie asks Asteros if he can tell her more about the Xaela. He shares some info, but otherwise he reveals that he's more of an animal man.  
Day 337  
Asteros' wolf friend seems to have fallen ill, he looks really worried... Khristie comforts him.  
Day 340  
Wolf friend passes away, Asteros gives his final prayers, so does Khristie. „May you run free in the after life, friend...“ It was sad to see Asteros so down, he reassured Khristie he'd be fine, though.  
Day 352  
Khristie asks Asteros who's the scariest Xaela he's ever faced was. He says his own name as a joke, after, he tells the story about how he wrestled an Oklund man. It was very interesting.  
Day 359  
Asteros expresses his happiness that Khristie is so kind to him. He reveals the fact that he's not the best with people, she doesn't judge him for it.

Day 364  
While travelling, Khristie scours her notebook, she's realised something...  
„Hm, seems like I've been travelling through here for a year now...“ She sighs. „Feels like it's been way longer...“  
„Well, we're making great progress, though!“ Asteros tries to lift her spirits.  
She knows that he's trying to comfort her and she really appreciates it, but... It really has just been so exhausting on her. At the least, she has someone with her now, someone she can depend on and trust. The sad dwelling quickly ends as another thought comes to her.  
„Oh! If it's been a year, then... Does this mean tomorrow is my birthday?“ She flips through her notebook, inspecting it more intently. „Seems like it, more or less, unless I've got my days mixed up...“ Right, date keeping has been neglected by her so much that she doesn't even know what day of the week it is...  
„What's a birthday?“ Asteros' deep voice breaks her train of thought. She stops in her tracks.  
What? He... Doesn't know what a birthday is..? He is a man of the Steppe... As far as she's aware, they keep count of their age. Unless..?  
„Um, a birthday is the day of your birth! That's the best way to put it.“  
„Wait, they celebrate that over there?“ Asteros is visibly confused. „But isn't there only one day in which you were born in?“  
„Yes! It's just that the day of your birth after your birth is used to celebrate it and the fact that you've been alive for so long.“ Did that even make sense? Khristie's never had to explain what a birthday is before.  
A moment of silence passes as they keep moving, Asteros scratches his chin in deep thought.  
„Oh! It's coming of age, now I understand!“ Erm, not quite, hes got the spirit, though! „We must celebrate it then!“  
Khristie smiles, but shakes her head. „It's okay, I'd rather we keep walking, besides, on my last birthday I ended up here, so... It can only get better after that.“  
„Nonsense! It is a special day!“ Asteros sounds very passionate about this. „This kind of day comes once in a lifetime!“ Err, also not quite right on that... He's still got the spirit, though..!  
Khristie says it's fine, but he insists, in the end she has no choice, but to see what he comes up with.

Day 365  
It's a special day. Asteros sends Khristie to spearfish once again, while he runs off to do something else.  
Khristie finds it weird that he left her to spearfish, it's not like they were running out of food, as well. Now, she knows that he's up to something, but why does she have to fish? Where are they going to put it after she's done? Nevertheless, she continues with her assigned task, all goes well, her spearfishing skill grows sharper and in the end she manages to catch 7 fish. Afterwards, she rests by the stream, a long time passes... Suddenly, Asteros' hulking footsteps can be heard from the distance.  
„How'd it go?“ He shouts.  
„It went okay!“ She replies, running towards him with the fish. „I caught 7.“  
„Good job!“ He gives her a hearty pat on the back. „Now come with me, I have something to show you.“  
Khristie's curiousity grows as they keep walking, what could he have in store for her? They're in a giant Steppe, there's not much you CAN do. Soon enough, she can spot a tribe's camp from the distance.  
„Oh, Asteros, there's a tribe...“ She grows cautious.  
„No worries! We're fine.“ He continues walking, slowly picking up his pace. „These are the Mankhad, they have special weapons- they make poisonous blow-darts that they shoot through their pipes, they can disable a target from 200 paces away with them!“ Asteros says very enthusiastically.  
Khristie freezes, sweat starts forming on her forehead, the fish that she was holding is dropped.  
„Wha-- Oh! Don't worry, they don't attack innocent bystanders! Come on!“ He picks up the dropped fish and tugs Khristie on her hand, further increasing their pace. Soon enough, they reach the camp.  
Khristie was surprised. The tribespeople had all gathered in the center, in the middle- a giant feast before them. They're chattering and laughing, then all of their focus is turned to her and Asteros. This was scary and confusing at the same time. Suddenly, Khristie is lifted up by Asteros and is placed on his shoulder. She doesn't anticipate this and grabs onto his horns for support.   
His loud voice rings out. „Brothers and sisters of the Azim Steppe! I brought you all together to celebrate a very special day! A celebration for my dear friend, Khristie, it is her coming of age!“ Uh, that's a lie, but she let's it go. Suprisingly, the Xaela begin cheering a clapping for her, her face grows red. This was so embarrassing. „Though I know she's a Raen, let us not forget our makers! Father Azim and mother Nhamma, though they fought, they also loved, so let's show love to one another, as well! In celebratory spirit and bliss!“ The tribespeoples' cheering grows louder, no one seems to have any objections. It seems Asteros really sold them on it.  
Khristie is sat down by Asteros and the celebration begins. The tribe seems to have set up some decorations around the camp, it looked very nice. The food was plentiful- fruits, vegetables, meat, more meat and even more meat, the fish that Khristie caught is cooked and served, as well. The sounds of chatter and laughter were everywhere, the strumming of lutes and tunes of flutes spread throughout the entire celebration. Khristie didn't know what to do or how to act, she just sat there.  
„Happy..! Uh, what'd you call it again?“ Asteros says to her before shoving an entire drumstick into his mouth.  
The women of the tribe approach Khristie, fascinated by her Raen scales and her appearance. Several men invite her to dance, one of them even politely offers to rub their horns together, Khristie is taken aback by this show of affection. She loosens up, though, and proceeds to have fun. Her face was blushing red the entire time, but it was all good fun... Really, she's never been this happy in a while now. Even after she passes out, the celebration continues throughout the entire night.   
In the morning, it's time to part. Khristie thanks the tribespeople a lot for the feast and proceeds to recieve their blessings on her journey. Everything ends well, spirits are lifted and she thanks Asteros for the surprise, he gives her a big hug.  
Day 371  
Khristie asks Asteros how he managed to set up such a feast, turns out he's helped them before and this was the perfect time that they could return the favor.  
Day 390  
Asteros evaluates the distance. „We're getting coser to reunion, for sure.“ Khristie is pleased to hear so.  
Day 401  
Khristie's become a skilled hunter, her sense of tracking and wildlife have improved drastically. Though not quite on Asteros' level (who is a professional), she is very proud, Asteros is proud, too.  
Day 407  
A surprise ambush from patrolling Xaela, they manage to get away, but Asteros gets an arrow shot through his leg. They take a few days to rest.  
Day 411  
Khristie begins really enjoying Asteros' company and vice versa. They've both learnt so much about one another from this journey and she tells him that she she really appreciates him and his efforts to get her back home.  
Day 423  
Asteros count his steps, Reunion is closer than ever. Khristie tells him that they can cross the Ruby Sea via ship.  
Day 433  
Khristie shares more about the world outside the Steppe to Asteros. He grows nervous, but doesn't say anything.

Day 447  
They've reached Reunion. Khristie drops to her knees in relief.  
Reunion was really different, it almost seemed like a trade center for the Xaela, there were lots of vendors and tons of Xaela-all from different tribes. For once, none of them seem to stare at her, because she's a Raen. She's relieved, since there were lots of scary tribespeople that were rather aggressive. Asteros almost gets into a fight with one of them after he's accused of cheating at arm wrestling, but Khristie pulls him away, then one of the Qestir- founders of Reunion- step in, as well. Nevertheless, this was a time for a well-deserved rest, especially with the Qestir making sure that no fights break out.  
Khristie seats herself on the ground in the shade of the Qestir houses, she begins flipping through her notebook... Her memories once again come flooding back, the hardshios, the struggle, her friends... But now she's almost home, she can feel it. Tears begin to well up in her eyes, she doesn't try stop them, for once.  
The night slowly draws, the torches are lit to provide enough light for any late-night traders. Khristie catches sight of herself in one of the water barrels. She looked so different, she could barely recognize herself. Especially her hair... She remembers when she cut it at the start of their travels, it has grown back to a shoulder blade lenght now, but it was a mess, unkempt and choppy- she's not been caring for it. She takes out her knife and gets to cutting once again, but this time, she doesn't shorten it. She cuts her everyday hairdo from back when she was in the village- let down hair with bangs, she does a pretty good job with only just a knife. She can finally recognize herself in the water's reflection!  
„Trying out something new?“ Asteros voice gets closer, soon, his reflection can be seen in the water, as well.  
„Quite the opposite, actually, this is how I used to look like back then... Without the scars and stuff, of course.“ She smiles as she looks at her friend's reflection. „You know, you could use a haircut, too.“  
Asteros laughs at her words, even though she was right.  
„I've been meaning to talk to you about something.“ His tone grows more serious, he sits down by the barrel.  
„What is it?“ She joins him.  
„I've... Never really been outside of the Steppe, I was told not to engage with the outside world by my grandfather- my only family...“ Asteros begins telling his worries that have been on his mind. „The closer we've been getting to Reunion, the more... Worried I am...“ He further elaborates on his story and what exactly happened when he was younger in Coerthas.  
Khristie firmly takes hold of his hand and looks at him. „Hey, it's okay, we'll be together, right?“ A smile grows on her face.  
„You've got nothing to fear, just look at how you braze through the Steppe without a care in the world... Really, the outside world should be the one fearing you.“ Khristie laughs.  
Those words make Asteros feel better, she was right, he's become so much stronger and confident now and the journey has really shown that he truly is a very capable man.  
„If you're scared of talking with others, then don't worry, I'll take the lead in diplomacy.“ She rests her head on his shoulder. „We'll be okay.“  
Moments pass after those words, they just sat there, admiring Reunion. Asteros dwells in his thoughts, he has nothing to fear anymore.  
After a few more days in Reunion, they once again set out to the coast of the Ruby Sea, in search of a ship.

Day 458  
Now that they were out of the Steppe, they had much less to fear, roads were much more smoother and there were barely any dangerous wildlife around, travelling is much smoother.  
Day 467  
They meet a group of travelers, in need of insight, Khristie asks where they could find a ship to sail across the Ruby Sea with. The travelers are more than happy to help.  
Day 470  
Asteros gets pinched by a crab.  
They have crab for dinner that night.

Day 472  
They've reached a fishing village!  
Khristie and Asteros quickly spread out to get more info on where they could get a ship from. A peculiar man tells Asteros that another ship will soon be coming through- sadly not through Kugane, but to another fishing village.  
„Well, we've no clue when the next ship's coming, so we might as well.“ Khristie ponders their options, Asteros seems to have no objections, only questions:  
„Why are there so many fishing villages?“  
Khristie indulges in him while they wait for the ship.  
Some of the fishermen, curious to hear their tale, ask the two on their story, they share. Soon enough the entire village is talking about it. They recieve blessings from the fishers.  
After a few days, the ship passes through, it takes a bit of begging to get on the ship, but they're allowed on once one of the fishermen explains their situation, Khristie expresses her gratitude to the man. Soon, they sail off, the warm feeling of home getting closer and closer.

Day 473  
Minor inconveniences happen while travelling.  
Day 474  
Ship travel goes well! They get off and begin travelling, Khristie uses her knowledge of the paths to dictate their travel route.  
Day 479  
Asteros steps into poison ivy and gets badly hurt. They take a few days to rest.  
Day 482  
Travelling has become more difficult, since they're walking through some of the more wild parts of Othard... It's harder than the Azim Steppe.  
Day 486  
Asteros steps into a trap! Thankfully it was just a rope and not anything dangerous, Khristie cuts him down.  
Day 490  
Home is close! However, Khristie is stopped by the beautiful sunset crossing the sea. „You don't really see sights like this in the Steppe.“ Asteros has stars in his eyes as he looks at it.  
Day 495  
Trouble arises as they walk near a cliff.  
Carefully stepping, they slowly make their way across the steep cliff, Asteros stops for a bit to examine the beautiful view with Khristie... Suddenly, a cracking noise can be heard below their feet. They realise what's happening- landslide!   
They try to move away, but are too late as the cliff collapses and they tumble down. It was a long fall...  
Upon impact, Khristie calls out to Asteros, her body aching all over, she tries to get up, but quickly falls down as massive pain surges throughout her right leg. Asteros is grunting, struggling to get up, as well, his head was bleeding, but thankfully he was alive. Bruised all over, they stumble away from the rubble and into the much more comfortable grass.  
They work on Asteros' head injury first, it seems he's fine for the most part, besides a few broken fingers. Khristie suffers from leg pain, while there are no visible wounds, besides bruises and cuts- she knows something is up for sure. Once Asteros is patched up, she sends him to get sticks so she could make herself makeshift stilts- just to make sure her injury doesn't get worse. They spend a few days to rest, but soon begin travelling. Now that they've fallen, they've lost a decent amount of progress, as well...

Day 499  
Khristie's leg and Asteros' dizziness from blood loss and head injury massively slows them down, they barely make any progress.   
Day 503  
They're attacked by a wild wolf. Asteros takes up his arms to protect Khristie.  
Day 505  
Upon closer inspection, Khristie realises her leg is broken. Asteros carries her as much as he can.  
Day 508  
The heat provides even more difficulty to their travels. Khristie is barely mobile. Asteros feels better, at least.  
Day 512  
Khristie sees familiar locations. They're getting close.

Day 513  
Steps to the village gates are in front of them...  
Khristie takes the first step, but falls to her knees, she's so exhausted... Her constant travelling has kept her leg injury from fully healing, she lies her head down on the steps... In a swift motion, she is picked up by Asteros.  
„Come on, you can rest when you're home.“ Asteros lightly speaks as he gets in a comfortable position to carry her. Khristie holds onto him tightly.  
The stone steps almost seem never-ending to Asteros, but with movement, his heart races faster. They're so close. Nearing the gates, he uses his body to push them open. At last, they were in the village. The Raen villagers stare at the Xaela man, no one says anything, they just watch. They must've been intimidated by Asteros' appearance. Even the guards stood their ground, glancing at one another... The sight of him carrying another Raen stopped them from attacking, they just followed his movement.  
Asteros pays no mind to their looks, he only has one objective- get Khristie home. Remembering the description that Khristie gave of her house, he guided himself through the roads and paths. This was it. A 'small-but-just-big-enough' house stood before them.  
„Khristie, this is it...“ Asteros beckons to her, he sets her down on the ground, keeping his arm around her to support her.  
She steps near the door, gently opening it. Her voice rings out throughout the halls. „Mom..! Dad..!“ She stumbles in.  
„..Hello..?“ An older woman's voice can be heard, replying. She steps to face the doorway, freezing in her position afterwards. No words are exchanged as she rushes to hug her stumbling daughter, in just another moment, her father collapses to his knees at the sight.  
Khristie cries into her mother's shoulder as they hug in still silence. Her father soon embracing both of them, as well.  
Asteros only watches... He's so happy, he succeeded... He disappears from the hallway and sits down on the house's small porch, letting the family have their time. A small tear forms in his eye...   
After a moment, the father peeks out into the porch, he crouches next to Asteros. „Please, come in, I insist.“ He has no reason to decline. The parents don't ask anything when they realise the state of their daughter- They bring her to her room and she is put to bed for recovery, a futon is laid down for Asteros, as well. It doesn't take too long for both of them to pass out. Khristie's father drags her mother out of the room, so they get proper rest.

In the middle of the night, Khristie wakes. One more question dwells in her mind... Remembering her leg injury, she stumbles out of her bed. Before leaving the room, the sight of her friend makes her happy. Asteros was lying on a futon that was much smaller than he was- really, he was lying on the floor at this point. Nevertheless, he was happily dozing off with his tail flopped to the side. After a second of readjustment, Khristie heads out into the hallway, as quiet as a mouse, she nears her little sister's bedroom... Kama has been on her mind this whole time.  
She opens the bedroom door... A cold breeze drifts through her face... The room was empty. She walks in. Sitting down on her sister's bed. Looking around, there's barely anything. Kama's dusty shoes were near the closet, her plush bear placed on her pillow. Where is she..? Khristie peers through the slightly ajar window, looking at sakura tree that she and her sister so dearly loved. She looks at it more and sees something that she doesn't recognize, there was a small monument near the tree... The worst ideas come to Khristie's mind as she stumbles out of the room and into their garden. Out in the cold night, dragging her feet through the grass, she drops to the monument.  
There was nothing written on it, just a single flower planted at the front. She knew what this meant, but she didn't want to accept it. Tears run down her face as she rests her head on the ground.  
„She didn't make it...“ Khristie's mom's voice can be heard behind her. She sits down next to her sobbing daughter. „The night you were taken, the imperials... She sustained heavy injury to her head after the imperial hit her.“  
Khristie remembers now. She told her sister to stay besides her and didn't urge her to get back home, what was she thinking? Her heart begins to hurt. Her mother's soft hands hug her, wiping away her tears.  
„We thought we lost both of our daughters...“ Her voice breaks as she begins tearing up. „But here you are... With us.“ She embraces her daughter tighter. Khristie only dwells in her emotions.  
„Let's get you home, it's cold outside.“ Her mother slowly picks her up, leading her inside and back into bed.

In the morning, Khristie takes her notebook out of her bag and writes:

Day 514  
I am back home.

With that, she closes it. 514 days of journey, of pain, growth, hopelessness and success... 514 days of life's biggest trial that had presented itself to Khristie. And in the end, she succeeded. She made it back home.


	4. Afterstory

Next few days for Khristie were full of recovery, memory and experience. She manages to recover to her full strenght- her leg fully healed, as well. A surprise visit from Raiji put her in tears- it's been so long since she's last seen him. She told him everything and introduced him to Asteros. Afterwards, she retold the tales of her late companions- Ofen, Nagakazu, Bakaro and Emi. Memorials are made for the lives that were lost. Khristie shared her experience in the village's school with the children, her knowledge of the Steppe was fully recorded and put to book. Most importantly, she managed to get back into craftmanship, it didn't take long before she was assisting the village once again. She creates a new monument for Kama.

Asteros had a hard time at first in the village of Osha. People were scared of him, but once news of his heroism and the fact that he brought Khristie home hit the town, he became a great friend to all. Using his knowledge, he helped record knowledge of the Steppe into books. With his extreme strenght, he became a big help in the village's building efforts. Khristie's parents only singed praises to him. While he had a hard time at fitting into society norms first (like 'table manners' and 'pants are a must'). Overall, he's learned a lot.

Eventually, something clicked into him, he realised that he no longer feared the world outside the Steppe-- the same world that his grandfather told him to stay away from. With this resolve, he makes up his mind to travel the world. He cuts his wild hair and properly styles it, scrubs himself clean and gets 'normal' clothes. He's ready to tackle the world! First step- Eorzea.  
Upon learning that Asteros is planning to leave, something came over Khristie, maybe it was the stale air of the village... Or maybe it was the fact that she'll never be the same after her journey, she decides that she wants to go with him. After leading him through the door, she takes a second to think... She wants to travel with this Xaela, to leave this village just for a bit more- to help her friend that's helped her. Upon learning this, Raiji jumps ship, this time, he'll be there to help, as well. Raiji has no need to go with them, but the thought of Khristie suffering again puts him in distress, he has no choice- he's coming. Kissing their mothers and fathers goodbye, they rush off.  
Running, they both barely make it to the ship that's heading to Eorzea, guards attempt to stop them so they pay the passenger fee- Raiji throws gil at their faces. On the ship, Asteros is shocked, but happy to see his friends.   
„No way I'm letting go off you yet!“ Khristie says as she hugs Asteros. All 3 of them together, they are determined to travel across Eorzea. Things happen as they happen from there on. The Echo, the Scions. Soon, Asteros is known as the world  
s Warrior of Light. Khristie and Raiji work as his retainers. Khristie brandishes her spear skills, keeping in mind that one day she'll have to protect her family. Raiji, while not capable of fighting anymore, uses his strenght for labor. Both him and Khristie travel across Eorzea to get extra gil- so Asteros has proper funds. All's well that ends well.

Sometimes, dreams of the Azim Steppe fill Asteros' mind... Truly, society can be tiring at times, he's not made for it- he's a man of the wild through and through. He wishes to run through the vast green Steppe once again someday, amongst wolves and other beasts, meeting and making new Xaela friends, that's the ideal life for him. A life without table manners, a life where pants aren't considered a 'must', a life where he can be who he truly is. But he can't rest, not yet, not while the world still needs their Warrior of Light!

Khristie could never step back into the Azim Steppe. Her scars and trauma will forever serve as the reminder of her journey and her friends. Though she wishes Asteros beside her at all times, she knows how he feels about the world... She will not keep him in society's cage. If they ever split, she'd go back to Osha, to take care of her parents and eventually make a family. And if Asteros ever needs a break- the village's doors will forever be open to him.

Raiji will stick with Khristie no matter what happens. He loves her with all of his heart. Now that he's learned about her journey throughout the Steppe, he takes much more caution about everything, protecting her first rather than himself. You could call him clingy, he knows he is, but he tries his best to make sure he doesn't limit her. He just wants her to be... Safe. He dreams of one day taking Khristie's hand and starting a family.


End file.
